Her Last Dream
by maggalina
Summary: Bellatrix has been in Azkaban prison for 3 days now. She can feel all her happiness leaving her. Before it is gone though she has one final dream. She is with Tom, and she is happy.


Bellatrix brought the covers up to her chin. There was a draft in her cell, as there was every night. The only creature comfort she had was her husband and that because of pureblood marriage vows. She wanted nothing more than a good night's sleep. She had been convicted just three days ago and she could feel her happiness slowly being taken away. She was becoming more withdrawn from her husband then ever before. Still she was a strong witch and she would try and enjoy the last nights she had that had any chance of pleasant dreams.

_She was in the Ministry of Magic. A young woman fresh from her Hogwarts days. She was here to start her new job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She couldn't wait to meet her new boss. He was a middle-aged man but he didn't look it. He could easily pass for mid or even early twenties. He had charm and he knew how to use it. Who else could make you stay overtime on Friday and you'd do it with a smile on your face. He was by far the best department head the ministry had ever seen. Rumour had it he had almost become the youngest Minister for Magic but he said that Department Head was already too much power for him. _

_Bella found that she was able to talk to Tom, and he her. She had not had a good relationship with her father and Tom was willing to listen and give advice. She could tell him she was frightened of her upcoming nuptials to Rodolphus Lestrange and he would give her fatherly advice, non-pureblood fatherly advice. When Rodolphus hit her just a week before wedding she ran away to Tom's, he would take care of her; he would be the father she never had. _

_When she refused to return home and her mother blasted her name off the tapestry it was Tom who took her in. She matured into a kind witch with him. When he denied the chance to be Minister for Magic again it was Bella who pulled him into the library and asked him why, why he would not take the chance to do some good in the world. He sat her down next to the fire and told her a story from his Hogwarts days._

_He told her about the name be had invented for himself, Voldemort, because he wanted nothing to do with his father who had abandoned his mother to die when she was pregnant with him, leaving him to grow up in an orphanage. When he looked into his mother's background he found out he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Reading Hogwarts: A History he then found out about the legendary Chamber of Secrets and how it could only be opened by the heir of Slytherin. _

_Feeling empowered by the title that was his birthright, he had begun extensive research into the chamber. Looking deep into history, the girl's bathroom on the second floor was once Salazar's private washroom. At this point he was head boy and he used his powers to have the girls vacate the premises. Left alone in the washroom Tom started searching for any sign of a snake. He found it on the one sink that didn't work. He looked directly into the miniature snake's eyes and hissed 'Open'. And it obeyed._

_The area split revealing a large pipe. Tom cast a hover charm on himself feeling empowered by the fact that even the school obeyed his every command. He walked along the corridors, taking in his ancestor's work. Now he knew that the original plan for the chamber was to eradicate the school of all muggleborns, but that was a different time. He knew that that had been Salazar's final attempt to keep muggles from burning their children and anyone associated with them, at the stake. If they were not admitted in the first place, the muggles would not have any clue that they were surrounded by wizards. _

_When the statute of secrecy came there was no longer any need for that, but it was past Salazar's time. The great beast had been trained and Tom had made the mistake of calling it, just to prove that he could. The beast came and went right past him, awoken from its centuries long slumber. It went into the pipes and disappeared out of sight. Tom was scared out of his mind, what would happen if the beast attacked? He did not have long to wait._

_As he hurriedly fled back up the pipe towards the bathroom he saw the basilisk come out of an off branching pipe. He tried to tell it to stop but was to out of breath at the speed he was hurtling upwards to even attempt proper parseltonue. When he came out of the pipe and told the beast to stop the young Ravenclaw, Myrtle has just looked into the beast's eyes._

_And that Bella is why I do not trust myself with power, I cannot control myself. I caused the death of another student. How could I be put in charge of Wizarding Britain when I was tempted by a frivolous title? No, I am perfectly content with my position. I long gave up the illusions of myself in any seat of power as I gave up the name of Voldemort. How could I condemn my fathers name because of a mistake when I to have made one._

_Bella leaned her head into her surrogate father's chest. Digesting this new insight into him. She could tell that he would make a fine Minister as he was aware of the fact he should not take too much power. He had found his limits. She would not pressure him though. She only wanted what was best for him. She continued to work for him and live with him. _

_She eventually married Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus' younger brother who had also been burned from the family tree for refusing to condemn muggleborns. They lived a very happy life together. Living on humble wages and taking care of Tom into his old age. She was happy._

* * *

**_I have more written for this but it takes a darker turn. Let me know if you like how this ended or if you want the rest._**

Excerpt from the rest:

"This'll be fun, won't it sweetheart. How many people get to have fun in Azkaban?" Bella stayed silent, like an obedient wife. As he beat her she phased out of her self, only thinking her Tom would not do this. She closed her eyes to the sight and get mind to the pain. If she let Rodolphus know she was in agony it would only mean they should have more fun together. With her eyes closed she pictured Tom, sitting in their library, writing again to the retiring minister to tell him he would not take his spot. The whole room had a golden glow to it. She hoped the dementors wouldn't take that glow away, she wanted to see it in her dream tonight.


End file.
